


" A Fantasm of Delirium"

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Black Paladin!Lotor [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other, So be warned, Unplanned Pregnancy, as well as some shidge, but having run writing this, don't know where I'm going with this, hunk and acxa bonding later on, hunk lance and pidge are 18, long haired pidge, some lotura goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Every horrid disaster of grand scale can be trailed back to one cause: Tempting fate.What could possibly go wrong? Spoken like a potentially dead man, or alien.If Lotor had known that the that very sentence would lead to such catastrophic events, he would have traveled back and time, through many realities and slapped The blue paladin with back hand of his perfectly manicured hand right before that aforementioned sentence left that overgrown mouth. Yes, he might face the unyielding wrath of his dear Allura, for needlessly physically assaulting one her treasured friends, but it would indeed sooth the current rage beating in his sternum. And right, now his fury was definitely out weighing his love for his precious princess. But, only by a margin. Just a smidge. A tiny, tiny smidge.*Update: This story is on temporary Hiatus!





	1. “And like they say all good things must come to a change”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This went on longer than I expected to.

“And like they say all good things must come to a change”

……………..

 

Every horrid disaster of grand scale can be trailed back to one cause: Tempting fate.

 

What could possibly go wrong? Spoken like a potentially dead man, or alien.

 

If Lotor had known that the that very sentence would lead to such catastrophic events, he would have traveled back and time, through many realities and slapped The blue paladin with back hand of his perfectly manicured hand right before that aforementioned sentence left that overgrown mouth. Yes, he might face the unyielding wrath of his dear Allura, for needlessly physically assaulting one her treasured friends, but it would indeed sooth the current rage beating in his sternum. And right, now his fury was definitely out weighing his love for his precious princess. But, only by a margin. Just a smidge. A tiny, tiny smidge.

 

……………..

 

“I said left!”  

 

“I thought you meant my left!”

 

“I meant my left!”

 

“Should've been more specific, man!”

 

“Green Paladin, straighten your stance!”

 

“My stance is fine.”

 

“It is not.”

 

“Yes, it is. Your sloppiness is causing imbalance. Now, straighten your stance. I will not repeat myself.”

 

“Excuse me! I am NOT SLOPPY!?”

 

“Paladins..”

 

“Am I not leader here, follow orders!”

 

“Don’t you dare, I don't take orders from elitist scum!”

 

“Pidge!”

 

“Um, Guys!”

 

“Psftp, leave them alone Hunk, if they want to have a girly, cat fight let em- “

 

“That's not what I’m-”

 

“Well, you can take your pompous attitude and you can shove it up your rectal cavity!”

 

“Pidge, that is quite enough!”

 

“Guys!”

 

“Bahahaha! “

 

“Lance, don’t encourage her!”

 

“She's got you good there- uh QUINAZK! A WALL, A WALL! THERE’S A FREAKING WALL!”

 

“That's what I was trying to warn you guys about!”

 

………….

 

“That could have gone better.” At least there was one thing everyone could groan in agreement upon.

 

“Well, aren't you all a sight for sore eyes.” Coran strides in, a hip in his step, obliviousness to the venom poisoning the coarse air. Everyone was covered head to toe in dirt, rocks, and foreign sediments. Bits and pieces in their hair, jammed under bare fingernails, and tucked in places unmentionable in a public setting, least one wished to be slapped or scolded.

Lotor was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, expression void of any good humor. Allura appeared frazzled, as she plucked, what look like rocks out of her bun. Lance was currently sitting on the floor, crisscrossed, his knee bouncing in agitation. Pidge and Hunk sat together, anchored by the hip. Hunk resting his face in one palm, while Pidge seem keen on smothering herself by pressing both hands to her face.

 

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Coran! We all need a good reminder of how much we sucked out there!” Lance spats.

 

Taken back a tick, Coran pauses, his eyes darting over to Allura searching for an answer for this sudden brush of hostility. She gifts him a quick smile, a show of peril white teeth, in apology and a grimace to convey… well everything before she turns back to her team. Her diplomatic face in play, and hands clasped in front of her.

 

“Don't be discouraged, paladins! We just need more practice, we can get the hang of this- we did it before we can do it again!”

 

“This is humiliating, Allura!” Lance threw out his hands “we never sucked this bad, until Lotor joined us.” He muttered the last to himself.

 

“I have ears.” Lance pretends he didn’t hear him.

 

“Even at our worse- I mean we're going to be a laughing stock and let me tell you I much rather be a joke back a garrison than - in you know running around with our pants dropped at our ankles in front of a whole universe filled with Billions of people looking to us to save them complete destruction.”

 

“Do all humans spend their free time conjuring up insipid euphemisms.”

 

“I got whole bunch of euphemisms for you, pal!”

 

“That is a convoluted statement.”

 

“Not as convoluted as your shoddy leadership skills.” Lotor pushes himself off the wall. Lance jumps up just as quick, backing away.

 

“My leadership is not- shoddy, as you say, you’re just appalling at following orders.” He places his hands behind his back, leering over the younger man.

 

“Yeah, and who was responsible for us crashing right into an asteroid belt.”

 

“You crashed into an asteroid belt!”

 

“This wouldn't have happened if Shiro we here…” Pidge muttered into her hands.

 

“Is there something you like to say to me, Green Paladin?” Lotor snapped.

 

“Lotor, Pidge, please.”

 

“You know what, yes!” she briskly shot to her aching feet, Hunk tries to snatch her arm-

 

 “Uh-Pidge-“

 

“Not. Now. Hunk!” He immediately backs off.

 

 

I do have something to say to you, Prince Lo-tor-“

 

Pidge stalks over to him, jamming her finger into the center of his chest, though it was far less intimidating when she barely reached his chest, however, the fire in her honey eyes made up for the lack of height.

 

 “First, off my name is Pidge, Pidge Gunderson! Not Green Paladin, you pompous prick! Second, you're a terrible leader, and don’t think for second, we’re all going to forget, and forgive all the miserable crap you put us through, heck your own people don't even want to follow you, so why in any universe/ or intergalactic reality would I willingly of my own free will follow you! And thirdly, I will never, **ever** accept, you as The Black Paladin,I don’t care if, the Lion chose you! I'd sooner cut out my own tongue then ever admit it! And last, but definitely not least, You will never, never replace Shiro, ever, got it!”  

 

And with that, and in a fury of green and white, Katie Holt stormed out a with flurry of brown hair bellowing behind her.

 

The lights flickered, the castle ship shook slightly due to mild turbulence.

 

“Well, that was kind of-harsh.”

 

“Any more complaints any of you like to address.”

 

“Ah, nah, man I want no part in this. I'm a neutral party here.” Hunk threw up his hands in defense.

 

“Nah, I think Pidge summed up everyone's feelings pretty well.” Lance placed both hands on his hips “So, bye, bye.” Lance flapped his hands in his face. Lotor was half tempted to break said hands, but ultimately decided that if he did the fool would never shut up about it.

 

“I see.” Lotor turned on his heel, and pivoted out the room, helmet in hand, and without another word.

 

 Lotor, wait-” Allura tried to go after, him but, the automatic doors slam in her face far too hastily for her to catch up.

 

Hunk scratches the back of his head. “This just keeps getting worse and worse.” he mutters.

 

“You think.” Lance crosses his arms, as he mumbles.

 

“Lance!”

 

“What! Don't blame me Princess, it was Pidge who blew her top, I'm just the guy that agreed with her, if your mad yell at her. “

 

“Not just you, everyone! We are Voltron, we’re supposed to be a team! “

 

“Yeah, we are a team, Allura, just not with Lotor.”  

 

“Are you even listening! Lotor is the black Paladin-”

 

“So what, we’re just supposed let this guy lead us around. Or did you just forget that he tried to blow us to bits, literally just a few months ago.

 

“We were enemies then, now we are allies, not in just words, Lance, but in actions. We have-we must give Lotor a chance to prove himself.”

 

“Why are you even defending him, Allura, have you've forgotten he’s Zarkon’s son!”

 

“No, I haven't forgot, but that doesn't mean we should judge him solely by his parentage. Zarkon wants us dead, just as much he does his own son!”

 

“So, we should just jump in bed with him and call in a night.” Allura pauses at the insinuation, but shook her head vehemently. Lance didn’t catch on, but Hunk quirked a brow at the gesture.

 

“No. I'm-I’m not saying we should trust him…. absolutely, but I do believe he does deserve the benefit of the doubt. He has helped us this far, I think he's earned that much.”

 

“I say we should just launch him out the air shoot, and be done with this whole mess. If he’s dead then, the Black Lion has no choice, but to pick Shiro again.”

 

A pause, an eerie silence falls, Lance’s face slips with alarm, when Allura's face darkens, her anger palpable, her lips screwed shut, her brows met, scrunching the skin between them. Lance could have sworn her crystalline eyes flared a dangerous shade of crimson, as the shadows of the hanger room cast over her.

 

“You are being absolutely! Positively! Impossible!” she seethed through clenched teeth, puncturing every word with a hard long, jab, twisting the flesh beneath his flight suit.

 

Lance grimaces at the sensation of skin being pinched, but zero protests spill from his lips.

 

“and I have nothing more to say to you!” she hisses.

 

And with that, Allura stamps out the room, her feet loudly beating against the metallic floors.

 

Lance finds himself dumbfounded, bewildered.

 

“ …..Aaaand you blew it. Nice job, lover boy. Are you trying to neg her or something?”

 

“What the heck is neggi- Ah whatever, she'll get over,” he waves a dismissive hand, quickly rebounding from his previous dismay “and not just that, but the Princess will be running right back into my strong, protective arms in no time.”

 

“Uh-Huh…...” Hunk eyes the door dubiously, biting the inside of his cheek. He wondered briefly, if he should mention something, but one glance at Lance’s lovestruck grin, he decided that would be a bit-mean, and he wasn’t in the business of personally breaking people’s hearts. Besides it wasn’t exactly his place to disclose that kind of information in the first place-if it were true, and he wasn’t just assuming. But, the evident blush plastered on Allura’s cheeks, when Lance mentioned Lotor and bed in the same sentence stated otherwise. He shook his head. If a disaster is the on the horizon, he wanted zero part in it. Rather on the outskirts than in the eye of the hurricane.

…………

Allura wasn’t in the habit of drowning in negative emotions, she did her best to see the best in every possible situation, no the matter the impossibility of it all, nor did she enjoy being angry at her comrades. She down loathed it-but today, Oh! Today she was downright furious with everyone’s attitudes lately, namely Lance’s apparent jealousy, and immaturity rising its wretched head once more, Hunk strange sense of passivity, Shiro distance, and off-putting coldness, and Pidge’s flaring temper as of late. And Lotor wasn’t exactly innocent in all this, seeing that his general lack of respect regarding her friends, and his backhanded politeness is just adding to the metaphorical water onto the large ever-growing grease fire.

“Pidge!” Allura stormed, with little decorum, or grace, into Pidge’s personal tech room.

“What!” Katie was currently, slumped in some sort of dilapidated desk chair where the arms rests were hanging by a thin theater of fabric. Her expression forlorn, and somewhat hazy, as if she wasn’t really all that there to begin with.

“We need to speak!”

“Can it wait..” her voice is somewhere in-between a mutter, and a snap. Her face is titled, resting in the palm of her left hand, while the other is loosely gripping her helmet.

“Absolutely not.” There’s a tense pause. Pidge narrows her honey eyes, and averts them to look anywhere else, but the older woman in front of her.

“Is this about Prince Charming?” she mumbles into the cut of her palm. 

“Yes. And his name is Lotor.”

“What of it..” her gaze is still averted.

“What you said back there was absolutely uncalled for-

“You can be serious Allura-“finally her eyes, still slanted, jerk towards Allura’s equally furious contonence.

“I am very serious. That was not only rude, but cruel, and unnecessary-“

“And he isn’t!”

Allura sucks in a deep breathe, inhaling sharply through her nose.

“I won’t deny Lotor’s ruthlessness-but, I didn’t come here to talk about his behavior. I’m here to talk about yours, Pidge-

“You’re a hypocrite, Allura- her gaze shifts away again.

Allura blinked, taken back by the accusation “E-excuse me?

“A hypocrite do I need to spell it out for you-

“No, you do not-how am I a hypocrite?”

“You don’t think I know?”

“Know what?”

“Oh, I don’t know -SHACKING UP WITH PRINCE LOTOR, OF ALL PEOPLE!” this time Pidge shot up from her slump. Her eyes wild, and filled wrath… and hurt?

Allura’s fingers clutch at her chest, as if in an attempt to keep her own heart from plummeting to her belly (How did she find out!?) was the first thing to cross her mind before a cold sensation settles into her bones.

“I mean-how could you, Allura!?”

“I – (what does she say? What does she say?)

“He’s the enemy!”

“He’s an ally and the Black-

“HE IS NOT THE BLACK PALADIN!”

“Pidge!”

“Don’t ‘Pidge’ me- 

“He is the Black Paladin, whether you like it or not! You must accep-

“ No. No. No, I will not!”

“Why are you being, so – so difficult! This isn’t like you!”

“And it isn’t like you to sleep with the enemy’s son! Zarkon’s son!”

“Lotor is not Zarkon!”

“How can you not look at him-and not see it!”

“Because they are not the same person!”

“He’s part of the empire that ruined by life, Allura! My father, and brother are probably dead because of him!”

“That was Zarkon’s doing! Not Lotor’s, Pidge., your redirecting your anger at the wrong person!”  

“What about, Shiro! He’s all messed up because of what they did to him! Don’t you care at all! IS Lotor the only thing you care about now!”

“H-How dare you insinuate such a thing!”

“I thought you cared about him!”

“Of course, I do!”

“If you did care about him, you wouldn’t have broken his heart, and ran off with Lotor!”

“T-that has absolutely nothing to do with you!” 

“Oh,Yes it does!” the clicking of a door opening, nearly went unnoticed.

“Pidge…Allura?” They both snapped their heads in the same direction to see Keith, a bit worse for wear, but otherwise breathing, staring both wide-eyed and startled, with an unamused Kolivan at his side.

“Keith? Kolivan? What are you two doing here?”

“Reporting back.” Kolivan replies.

“O-oh-*ahem* I see…” Allura brushes a stray strand out of her eye.

“Yeah…uh, are you two okay-I mean we could here you all the way down the second hall.”  Pidge and Allura turned to look at each other, the anger was still there, as they regarded one another warily, and quietly backed off.

“Everything is quite fine. Now, Kolivan you had something to report to me.”

Kolivan nods.

 “Well,, then let us discuss it in the control room, shall we.” Allura states coolly, hastily squeezing passed both men.” There was a weird silence where the clicking of Allura’s boots were the only sound premating through the halls.

Keith cleared his throat in effort to alleviate the slight awkwardness, as he looks to Pidge for answers.

“What!?” She throws herself back in her desk chair, swiveling around to return to her tinkering, tossing her helmet haphazardly onto the ground.

“Pidge, what happened? Why were you guys yelling at each other like that?”

“Why does it matter to you, your hardly here in the first place.” she mutters bitterly.

“I’m sorry what?!” 

“Are you deaf, or do you need repeating.”

“Pidge, what the heck!”

“Ugh! Leave me alone! Go bother Lance or something!”

Keith opens his mouth to say something, a bit not a nice something, until Kolivan places a large hand on his shoulders. Keith’s eyes thrust up, to see Kolivan shaking his head, as he guides the younger man out the room.

“What are-

“It is unwise to intervene in an argument between two females.”

“I-

“Trust me.”

 “But-

“You will die.” It was a grim statement, and a strange one from Kolivan of all people, but it was enough for Keith to close his mouth.

He leaves for a couple of months, and returns to a team in shambles. As, irrational is it was, he blamed Lance for everything. Strangely enough, or not, he felt better.

 

…………

“Pidge….Katie.”

A sniffle answers his questions. Shiro approaches quietly. Pidge is still at her desk, her long hair is all mangled, large chunks of honey strands spilling out her drooping ponytail.

 

“........Allura told me what happened.” He offered

 

“Did she, huh.” Shiro wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, or simply an assessment.  She rubs her forehead against her forearm “I bet she hates me. I acted like a real brat.”

“Allura doesn’t hate you, Katie.”

“I would.”

Shiro presses his metal arm against her back, he half expected to be shrugged off.

 

She sniffs again “I really, really hate this.” she stubbornly rubs at bloodshot eyes. It stings, just like everything else. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he pulls back her chair, as gently as possible-

“Shiro-wh-“ he gathers her in his arms. It never fails to awe him, how light she feels, especially for someone who can deliver a nasty, right hook. The momentary, hesitation wears off, and Pidge coils her arms around his neck, pressing her whole face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent. She feels, as if she could melt into him, to just hide, if for a while, in the safety that is Shiro’s embrace.

Her eyes flutter close, and she feels his lips upon her hair.

 

……………..

 

Allura huffs. Annoyed, her previous anger partially dampened, but still the embers of anger still bubbled beneath her skin. She was tired, her body aching all over, and joints creak with every sway of her arms, and stride of her legs.

 

Her eyelids felt heavy, as they were bloodshot. She needed to sleep. But, she needed-no wanted to find Lotor. So, far all her hours of searching were for not. No hide, nor hair of Lotor to be found, even his generals hadn’t the faintest clue where he was, but reassured her that he’s probably just brooding in silence and didn’t want to be bothered.

“Oh, he’ll turn up eventual. He always does.” that was somewhat comforting, but that didn’t stop her from looking for a little while longer.

 

Oh, Lotor…..she stops in her tracks, and sighs through her nose, she runs her fingers through her bun. It's starting to become bothersome, the tightness is causing a nasty migraine. She grips her helmet-perhaps she should refresh herself before continuing her search for her, elusive Prince…..maybe she should just leave him to his peace for the time being, like his generals suggested.

 

She rubs the side of her face with the heel of her palm. Things were happening far, far too quickly, everybody’s running around with their heads put on backwards.

 

……………..

 

Allura nearly shook the whole castle by the suddenness and loudness of her scream. After, the hours of searching through the castle, she had found what she was looking for, in the most unexpected place; her bed chambers.

 

Lotor seemed unfazed by her outbursts, in fact it appeared as though he didn't even hear her, that also might be aided by the fact that he wasn't facing her at all.

 

He was sitting upon the side of her bed, hunched over, his hair a mess, his fingers intertwined, and his gaze roaming in the distance.

 

Alllura presses a palm to her chest to placate her thrashing heart, she sighs, quickly shutting her door with a flick of a button. The last thing she wanted was Coran finding Emperor Zarkon’s son residing in her bed room chambers. That would be most embarrassing, and scandalizing, the Princess of Altea shacking up with The Galran Prince. The news that would make. And ancients forbid that Lance come stumbling upon Lotor getting comfy in her room. She’ll never hear the end of it. Tensions were thick no need to make it thicker.

 

“Lotor.” she spoke softly.

 

He doesn't answer. She frowns.

 

Puzzled, she walks, banking his side.  His expression once more cold and vacant.

 

“Lotor?” she gently prods. But, no answer his eyes are glued to whatever lurked in the shadows of her room.

 

Her fingers reach out, she barely touched his shoulders before she thought better of it. She pulls away completely, and slowly, yet reluctantly retreats into her bathroom.

 

She runs the water, nice and hot, and steamy. As, the tub fills itself, Allura withdrawals to her mirror.

 

“Ugh.” she mumbles, dragging a hand over her face “ I look awful.”  her sclera streaked with dark red, bags under her eyes, her hair is a mess. Her bun sags, strands of white hair are already falling out, and sticking out every which way. She reaches her hands up to free it, she struggles, the bun refusing to release its hold. Allura grimaces and huffs, and just before all her patience is dashed to the floor, and she’s just about ready to rip her own hair right out her follicles out of pure frustration and tiredness. Two much larger hands, gently remove and replace her smaller ones, and with deft fingers, releases her cascade of ivory curls.

 

“Better.” his voice is void of his usual charm. He looks worse than she did. His shoulders, always, so proud, and upright, drooped from the heaviness of exhaustion. The bruises under his eyes ran deeper than hers, making him appear older than what he was. His hands wrap around her waist, and rests upon her belly, Allura obliges by leaning back, her head resting against his chest,

 

 “Definitely.” she sighs in relief.

 

The rush of water fills the stillness the room.

 

Lotor hides his face in the crook of his princess’ shoulder, his lips brushing against the rubber her flight suit. He breathes in her scent, though she reeks of sweat, well they both sink of perspiration, and dirt, and oil and something he else he rather not name. However, it hardly matters to him, just being in her presence, to be able to hold her close was enough to soothe the ugly, pungent emotions swirling within himself. It was a lovely distraction.

 

Allura leans back further, presses her toes down onto the floor to reach his face. She kisses his cheek, the side of his face, the area where he’s altean marks should be, his neck. He growls softly in her ear, urging her onwards by a soft nip, and pull of her earlobe. She presses her lips under his chin, burying and nuzzling under his throat.

 

“Today was an utter disaster.” she mutters between kisses. “I’m sorry about everyone-

 

“It is fine. There is no need for you apologize on their behalf…” not wanting to discuss today’s events any longer, Lotor without much effort, spins the princess around-

 

 “Lo-”

 

He places her on top the sink counter, he covers his mouth over hers. His hands anchoring her close, by her thighs. Allura fingers tangle with his suit, drowning into his warmth, and hot, smoldering mouth.

 

 L-lotor.” she replies huskily in the small break between savoring kisses. He doesn’t give her a chance to convey her words before his lips find their way back. She really didn’t want to break away, but - um

 

She pushes at his shoulder “ lotor.. Lotor…” she whispers.

 

“Growing tired of me already, Princess?” he bites her lip.

 

“Of course not.” she shivers, as his long, slender fingers slide up and down her vertebrate, caressing each bump and curve.

 

“Then why stop?”

 

“Because the tub is overflowing.” Sure enough when the prince looked down, a thin sheet of water was making its home upon the white tile floor.”  

 

“Well, that’s just-

 

“Allura!” it was Coran. Without thinking Allura slaps her both hands around Lotor’s mouth. Ssshh.

 

“Yes, Coran!”

 

“Is there a chance your bathtub is leaking?”

 

“O-oh, sorry, I lost track of time, and let the tub overflow. Don’t worry I’ll fix it.”

 

“Well, alrighty then. Is there anything else that requires my attention, Princess?”

 

“No, Coran. I’m fine, thank you.”

 

“Well, then. Good night, Princess.

 

“Good night, Coran.”

 

……………...

 

“Thank the ancients.” Allura peels her fingers from his lips, as she finally hears the prattle of boots retreat, and disappear.

 

“That was hardly necessary.”

 

“Hm, oh, sorry.” she smiles sheepishly.

 

“The water is still running y’know.”

 

“Oh, quizank!” she jumps down the counter in a huff, and quickly turns the switch. “Well, at least the bathroom has drains.” she sighs into her palm.

 

She hisses when she feels a nip of teeth on her pulse. “Well, you certainly are insatiable this evening.”

 

He responds with a suckle on her pulse. That’s definitely going to leave a mark.

 

“I need a bath.”

 

 “I need you.”

 

“I stink.”

 

“Allura, I need you.”

 

“You’re just flattering me.”

 

“Please.”

 

She breaks away, completely, twirling around to face him. Oh. How can she say no to that face? His ears are pulled back, he eyes heavy, and tired. He just-he just looks, so-so breakable. And fragile. And in need of so much love. Her heart ached dearly at the sight of him, it hurt as much as chilling rage thumps against her ribcage. Rage at Zarkon, rage at Honerv-Haggar-rage every person that had beaten him to such a state of starvation. No one should be denied love. Denied being held, and cared for. No one deserve such - such abominable treatment.

 

She cups his face, pulling him down, to kiss his nose and cheeks. It slow, agonizingly slow. But it's welcomed by a pur. His arms desperately find their way back to her ever-giving warmth.

 

She brushes some dirt from his mane “Let's get you cleaned and then we can cuddle, how about that.” She whispers in his ear.

 

“T-that sounds heavenly.”

 


	2. "Are the Nights Always This Dreary?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, and bonding and sleepless nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon takes some notes from Ozai, and Zukos his son.  
> A/N: Some gore, so heads up.

_“Are the nights always this dreary?”_

_** ……… ** _

_His face burned, it burned, it burned, ancients it burned. One side of his face raw, and blistering, the skin peeled, his eye glazed over with white film. His cheek bones broken, and fractured.  Sleep evaded him, long nights accompanied by agony, and itching beyond relief. At least he was alone, nursing wounds in private where he wouldn’t have to worry about be mocked or ridiculed._

** ………**

_It was like lighting, a sudden flash of thundering light, every part of his body screamed, blood was upon his lips, blinding his right eye, he could practically feel the crunch of bones. His chest was on fire, his stomach and diaphragm burned. His throat stung, as bile rode up, and spewed from his bloody, lips. It was torturous enough to dare to breath, but the dry heaving that commenced worsen the pure, adulterated agony his body was engulf in._

 

_The noise around him was muddled, cheers, scorns, jeers, shouts it was all a fantasm of delirium, as lights flared all around him, the stench of bile, and blood, and bodily fluids filled his nostrils, making his nauseum encore once more._

 

_“You are a disgrace…_

 

_His knees were planted on the hard, unforgiving ground, his fingers groped for anything that could stabilize his trembling, as his stomach shook again and again._

 

_‘ ...father - i’m.” his voice is so small. Not a boy, and not yet a man. His volume is cracked, and high-pitched, it’s pitiful he thinks. So, so pitiful._

 

**_“ENOUGH!”_ **

 

_His whole-body flitches, his nerve endings on fire, as his father steps towards him, in slow agonizing steps. His eyes peer from the mess of blood drenched hair, he cranks his neck up in uncomfortable angle, he hears his bones creak._

 

_His father’s bright, ominous gaze sends curls of sharp chills down his spine. His eyes, colder, more vacant, that small warmth of affection that he once had for his one and only child, evaporates before Lotor’s very eyes. His large hand descends, wrapping his clawed fingers around the young, prince’s throat. He gasps, it is getting hard to see, for his left eye is swollen shut, and right is covered in his own blood._

 

_He heaves him up, his feet kick and squirm, his small hands grasps at his father's hands in desperation, as they tighten around his jugular. Tears sting, they fall without remorse. He chokes on his cries, and gasps for air._

 

_“You are a disgrace, not just to me, but the entire empire, and Galra race. A pitiful, abominable existence. You’re not even worth killing.”_

 

_And with that the emperor launches his son across the colosseum’s floor.  Dust, and pebbles fly as the young prince’s, mangled body slams and tumbles into the ground._

 

_“You are hereby exiled indefinitely to the gladiatorial pits. Take him away!”_

 

_~*~*~_

_It was enormous. How on earth, Galran Soliders ever capture this leviathan of eldritch horror was beyond him._

_The wet blinking of many eyes,_

_flickering-golden and crimson, they shone through the dimness of the pits. He swallowed hard, his frame shaking, his palms sweaty._

_This was his first day in the pits, stripped of his rank, and abandon by his own father, and just like the latter’s fist, in all happened all too fast for him to actually comprehend what was happening before him, it was like his life was flashing before his very eyes._

_And just like his pathetic standoff against his father, the jeers, and shouts of aroused, bloodthirsty crowds bellowed in his ears. And much like the many days before that fateful day, he was…. scared._

_He was alone. No guards to protect, no father or Dayak to hide behind. No one. It was painful realization that filled his heart with a horrid chill.  The creature hisses, it’s long, tongue oozing with trails of yellow saliva, it drips on the pavement, burning it right through._

_Every bone in his body pleads with him to run, to flee, to hide. It takes every bit of his willpower to keep his feet planted on the ground. He digs the ball of his heels into the sediment and dirt. **Victory or death.** **Victory or death** , his mind screams. _

_He flashes his Bayard, his nostrils flare, his teeth bare, and lips peeled back. He snarls as loud as it hisses in his direction **. Victory or death, victory or death. Victory or-** he charges, full throttle. The roar of his heart, and lungs ring in his ears, he raises his weapon striking for one it’s many tentacles. _

_Blood spatters upon his face, and it scorches his skin, he nearly bites off his own tongue to keep himself from whimpering, as he slashes, tentacle upon tentacle, each time it’s acidic blood eats through his armor, and flesh. By the end of it he couldn’t tell which was his blood and it’s._

_The jeers get louder and louder until everything becomes numb, until he’s ears go deaf from the noise-until a moan, and screech resounds through the darkness of the pit-_

_Its eyes are blinking, and flickering as fast as the beat of his heart, his eyes are wide, his pupils dilating-and before he knows what happening he’s laid upon the floor, a large gash slashed across his midsection. He doesn’t scream-as his mouth gasps, his eyes darting widely, his chest is pumping, and his lungs flare in agony-he doesn’t dare move, but, his gaze peers down and nearly shrieks at the sight of seeing his own innards seeping from his wound, he throws his head back, his skull thumbing against the ground. He doesn’t feel pain, strangely enough, but he hears the hissing. Beady eyes inch closer, and closer, his breath nearly stops, enrapture by the monstrosity baring above him-_

_PPPPppppriiiinccceeee……Loooooootooorrrrrr_

_PPppprinCeeeee…….Loooootoooorrrrrrrrrrr_

_Ccccccoooooooommmmmmeee bbbbbbbbbbbacccccccckkkkkkkkkk_

_cCoooooommmeeeeeeeee baccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkk_

_Rrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeturrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

~*~*~

He lurched up, a cry tore through the quiet and from his throat, and his stomach vacated itself.

 

“Ancients!” he heard Allura shriek.

 

Oh, how he wanted to just hide, to just disappear, but by the choking, and tight burning, constricting of his chest, and the bile spewing from his lips onto Allura’s soft, silky sheets, he was real as real could be, He thought with a grimace.

** ……….. **

Allura was having a blissful slumber, though dreamless. She felt, so warm, so fuzzy, and so comfy. It was like she was floating on a cloud. A fluffy, fluffy cloud-

“AHHH!!!” A sharp, scream broke through her haze of sleepy euphoria. Startled, her eyes shot open, and before she could register what on earth was going on, something wet seep through the covers, and the stench of bile filled the room, which was certainly a bucket of ice cold water for her, as she shot up, hairs on end, throwing her covers of her persons, her heart thudding against her breast. She turned, and her currently thudding heart dropped right in the pit of her stomach, as she found Lotor hunched over, heaving. His hands trembling, his whole body racked with shivers, and shudders.

“Lotor?” she jumped off the mattress, to round his side of his bed “Love?” he couldn’t answer, as another upheaval of half-digested food forced its way out his throat. She ignored the smell, and sight, her own stomach becoming queasy. But, she shook her head. “Oh, Love.” She murmured, as he brushed his hair out his face, and pressed a delicate hand against his back, rubbing circles against the small of his back.

“I-

“Ssshh.” She whispers, “Lean over.” He does as he told, still dry heaving. She keeps a firm hand on his back. Her face is wrinkled with worry. _Had he eaten something bad? Was he sick? Poison? Not likely. Food poison? Maybe. Maybe, it was the human food they ate today? Was it the meatloaf thing? It was quite odd, perhaps that what has made him ill?_

However, her worry faded, as the heaving slowed, though his body still shook, it wasn’t quite as violent was it was in the beginning. She breathed a sigh of relief, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

So, much for a good nights sleep.

**_ ……….. _ **

Lance strangely found himself unable to sleep. He tired sleeping on the bed horizontally, no luck there. He tired sleeping at the end of the bed, nope, nadda, nothing. He even tired sleeping on the floor, his eyes were wide awake. He let out a loud, guttural groan, as he laid haphazardly upon the cool floor, his sleep mask, dangling halfway off his face. He peeled it off, and stared at the ceiling. Blinking, thinking of absolutely nothing, as his body ached from lack of rest.

After, what he deemed was a about 20 minutes or so, he rolled up off the floor, cracked his back and lazily strode out his room, and out into the dimly lit hall without a destination in sight.

 

**_ ……….. _ **

“What. Do. You. Want?”

“Well aren’t you in a mood.”

“It’s 3 am in the morning.”

“And…”

“And, I want to sleep. Now, what do you want?”

“I thought maybe we could y’know, hang out, catch up.”

“Are you-are you even listening to what you are saying?”

“…No.”

The door slams in his face.

“You could have just said no!” silence was his only answer. Lance could only huff indignation, and storm off. _Honestly, what was I even thinking._

_Sleep-deprivation could certainly do a number on a person’s sanity._

** ………… **

 “Am I, so deeply sorry, Allura.”

 

“Sshh, don’t worry about it.” she runs a damp washcloth across his face, wiping the sheen of perspiration off his forehead, and bile off his lips with delicate ease.

 

“They were your favorite.” he frowns deeply.

 

“And they can be washed. Here.” she offers him a glass of cold water “So you can get that rancid taste out your mouth.” he doesn’t protest, taking it from her and drinks like a man starved. It wets his dry mouth, and eases the ache in his chest, and belly.  Once he finishes, he hands the empty cup back.

 

“ I’ll get some new blankets. And new clothes. Go and ahead and washup.” she slips out the door without another word. Lotor’s face falls into his hands, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment, and contempt for himself for his unsightly moment of weakness. Not only did he scream out loud like a frighten child, but threw up in his lover’s bed, right in her lap, too. Ancients, can he be anymore of moron.  But, he did as she asked, and reentered the bathroom, this time to the shower. He practically threw off his ruined clothing, and hop, regardless of the freezing water. It chilled his bones and flesh, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. As it washes over his whole body, he threads his fingers through his hair. His head was throbbing, and stomach still reeling, but as long as no one jostled him, he shouldn’t throw up again. He grimaces. The scene playing over and over again, like a twisted carousel.  _What must she think of me? To show such weakness, in front of her? He bit the inside of his cheek, it was hard enough that it drew blood. The taste of iron, was far more preferable to the wretched taste of bile. He let his head sink and fall against the cool tile of the shower walls. What must she think of me? He ponders again._

“Lotor? Love?” he hears the bathroom door creak open, and the soft prattle of footsteps. He hears her soft breathing, and the soft thumping of her heart. he inhales through his nose, and shuts off the shower. He readies himself. For disdain? Pity? To see the love, leave her eyes? He softly shakes his head, and opens the shower door-

The first thing he notices, is that her hair is a mess, and that she had changed her nightgown, this one seemed to be made of a thinner material and had a slit on the left side that trailed up to her upper thigh. It was sleeveless, and leaned more on a cream color than a peril white, like the other. Pure mortification came back as he remembered that he threw up right into her lap. Obviously, why she had changed.

“Feel better?”

“…not really.” He mumbles. She walks closer, her feet bare, but it’s then that he notices the towel draped over of forearm. She wraps around him, though it’s a bite awkward, given how much bigger he is to her, she’s on her tip-toes, trying to reach his shoulders. Her cheeks puff out in annoyance.

“Must you be, so tall?”

Despite how miserable he felt he could help a twitch of smile “I’m afraid I can’t help that, Princess.”

“Can you sit for me please.” He obliges her, sitting upon the closed toilet seat, that laid adjacent to the shower, as she dried his upper body.

She ran it through and fluffed his hair, and pushed it back from his forehead, to press a kiss to both sides of his temples. After, she finishes drying him, she keeps the towel over his shoulders, she clasps both of her palms against his face, forcing him to tilt his head up-

Lotor feels his skin crawl, the inbred desire to flee bared its fang. His shields were down, his armor gone, not even a thin strip of clothing separated him from her. He was vulnerable, and at her mercy. He swallows thickly, as he awaits her next move. Allura smiles, though its filled with unbelievable warmth, and her care is evident by how softly she cradles his face, it’s her eyes that glimmer with a sadness he honestly can’t fathom. She presses another kiss to his forehead, and he can’t help, but lean into her touch, and bask in her warmness. She crawls into his lap, a bit awkwardly, her knees are either side of his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulls his head to her chest. He falters a bit, his hands hovering over her backside, as everything about her encompasses him. Her scent palpable, and it invades his senses. She smelled, so sweet, and her skin, so soft, she was like her own universe and he can’t help, but fall into her orbit. A sudden sense of want, and greed claims him and overrides his call for hesitation and fear. He, as gently as he could yank her closer, his claws twisting into the fabric of her dress. Her buries his face in the crook of her neck, her ivory hair cascading around them. He inhales, shakily, and presses a kiss to throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are super appreciated!! Thank you all for reading!


	3. “And the night just keeps getting worse…….”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Acxa bond?

_“And the night just keeps getting worse…….”_

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing that Hunk enjoyed more than tinkering, and in between fighting an intergalactic space war, it was cooking. For, him it offered the retrieve to clear his mind. The humming of the mixer, the heat of the stove was a comfort to his fried nerves. The stirring of ingredients is simple, concise and never changing- a complete contrast to everything that was imploding around himself. Lance was being too much of- well Lance lately, and it was starting to become unbearable. Keith’s more or less gone. Allura’s seems to always be in a state of constant distraught. Shiro was getting more and more standoffish as the days go by, and Pidge is a walking, talking ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any moment.

Hunk was baffled, he's known Pidge a long time, yes, he was privy to her -slips of fury. But, it was never like this. He wasn't sure if it was a woman thing? Or just unhealthy amounts of stress building up, or Lotor, or maybe Lotor is just the catalysts for the sudden mood changes, or an excuse? Something was up. And Hunk wasn't sure whether or not to just be straightforward. He was good at being straight to the point. But-

His fingers move in tandem, as he chops the onions, keeping his face a safe distance. Regardless of the knife hitting the wooden cutting board, and the hum of the microwave-Hunk couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He stops mid-cut, his eyes thoughtfully scanning the kitchen. A strand of blue catches his eye. He freezes, he sighs through his nose, and proceeds onto mincing the celery and peppers.

 

“Y’know…. You don’t have to hide. I’m not going to do anything.” For a moment Hunk feels kind of foolish. Maybe, nothing really was there, and he was just being paranoid.

“I'm not hiding.” Acxa cautiously reveals herself from the dark. she crosses her arms, peering around, before her gaze settles back onto the human male in front of her.

“Okay, then sneaking.” He offers.

Her eyes narrow, her claws tapping the crook of her elbow. Hunk clears his throat and returns to his mincing.

“Umm, so are you Hungry? I'm making meatloaf-well, I’m making more meatloaf.”

Her tapping stops “W-what’s meatloaf?”

“Huh- oh its ground beef mixed with peppers, onions, barbecue sauce- “he stops abruptly.

Acxa stares, her tapping continues, she hadn't a clue what any of these ingredients were.

“Oh - right, I keep forgetting you’re an alien-” Acxa continues to glower, her stance rigid, her shoulders raised, and tight, her gaze unsure, cautious, as she takes a step back.

“Wanna try it?” her eyes dart from his awkward, yet hopeful gaze? To the bowl of ground beef, red and raw, while Hunk scraps the cutup vegetables into it.

“How do I know it isn't poisoned. “she finally response.

Hunk blinks.  “Why would I do that?” that certainly came out of nowhere? “I think you gotta have a reason to poison someone's food.”

Her finger drumming once more stops, her eyes turn away, contemplating his question. There was no reason for her to honest, ally or not-but, her mouth ran before she could catch herself.

“Half-breeds are looked down upon by the Galra Empire. We aren’t welcomed, or well liked. A walking symbol of shame and disgrace.” Oh. I see, he thinks.

“Is that why you’re with, Prince Lotor?” Her drumming returned this time with the other hand.

“You dislike him.” it was a statement.

“No.no.no” he threw his hands up “well, kind of-but in a more we don’t trust him kind of way.” He makes a pained expression.

 

“We do not trust you either.”

 

“Yeah…kind of figured...”  Hunk trails off, not knowing what else to say, he drops his hands to his sides.

The oven beeps.

Something caught Acxa’s eye, a glinting of glass, seated upon the stove. “What is that?”

“Huh?”

“That?” she nods towards a picture frame. Hunk flows her gaze -

 

“Oh! That!” he picks it up from the ledge. He smiles, but there’s a sadness to it, much to Acxa’s befuddlement. She rises a brow, as Hunk looks back to her with that sad smile. “This is a picture of my family. Here.” He presents it towards her. The older woman raises a brow, both out of confusion, and out of uncertainty. A strange earth custom? But, regardless of her own hesitation, she takes hold of it.  

There are smiling faces, in fact many smiling faces.

“They are your family?”

“Yeah, uncles, cousins, aunts, sisters, brothers. IT was taken at one of our huge family reunions.”

“Family…reunion?”

“Yeah-it’s an earth tradition where all your family comes together and y’know hang out, catch up, eat plenty of food.”

Acxa’s frown deepens. She felt-she didn’t know what she felt staring down at all these happy, smiling faces. She hands it back to the yellow paladin, as if the picture frame had burned her skin. Hunk’s smile fades, as he watches her avert her eyes, her finger tapping resumes. It feels, as though her shoulders have rose more, and her rigid pose-stiffens even more-if that was possible. Hunk takes the chance to place the frame back to its rightful place.

Acxa’s ear twitches at the sound of footsteps retreating, and the soft platter of water hitting the skin.

“So…what about you? Any, family?” He inquires, as delicately as possible.

“We’re orphans. Me, Ezor, Zethrid, Narti. Orphaned by the war with no place to call home.”

Hunk freezes in the mild of washing his hands, he watches as the soapy water runs down his fingers, and drips down and off his fingertips. He twists the handle of the sink. The water stops, as he dries his hands on a somewhat damp towel. He flicks his hands removing an excess water.

Acxa feels unsettled by the paladin’s curt silence. She feels a lump forming in her throat. She swallows.

 

“Without any claim of family. We were forced to live within the confines of the gladiatorial pits, while we were still kits, much like the former Black paladin. We fought for others entertainment, there was no rhyme nor reason to it, just constant bloodshed to amuse those who scorned us, hated us, mocked us and for the longest time that was our life, meaningless battle in and out, until we could no longer stand on our two feet…... but…” her voice goes lower “Everything changed when Lotor came into our lives. Much like us, he was sentenced to the coliseum -though it was strange at first-why would the Emperor condemn his own son-the prince to the pits-soon we found out- he was like us-half Galra.” Acxa stopped. What was she doing, why was she saying all-all this to a complete stranger and someone she didn’t even trust-

“……He saved us.” Her voice is quieter now, barely a hush. Hunk listens, as he stirs the beef and chopped vegetables with his bare hands.

He sighs through his nose “I-I’m sorry that happened to you.” Acxa wasn’t sure what to think about his answer.

He continues to knead the meat “I couldn’t imagine…” he stops.  

“Y’know it’s strange. One day I’m failing pilot training scenarios at the Galaxy Garrison, and here I am fighting an intergalactic war- I mean in a way-I knew that there were nasty things going on around the world, but it was always-that could never happen to me kind of attitude y’know, we hear about the horrible things that happen during war, but it’s different when your just reading it from a text book, or a lecture, or a simply hearing it on the news. You don’t give it much thought, yeah, it’s horrible, and you feel bad. But, what can you do. You can’t change the world.” Hunk shrugs. “it’s different when you see it face to face. Seeing worlds destroyed, meeting and talking to people, being face to face to people that have lost everything, have suffered the horrors of all the things war brings-it’s starts to become personal, and it feels so much more real. And terrifying. And sometimes I wonder. What if I don’t make back? What if I never see earth again, or my family, or my friends back at home? What if we lose- and Zarkon wins?”

Acxa parts her lips. But, no words follow, as she considers Hunk. He moves to stuff the meat-thing into a large loaf looking steel pan.

“Ah. Heh, sorry about that.” He goes to scratch the back of his head.  He freezes. His eyes go wide for split second remembering that his hands are covered in raw meat. He turns to rewash his hands.

“Being super depressing.”

Acxa lets her shoulders lower along with her arms, she uncrosses them and wraps them around her waist. “It’s not like my story was all that uplifting, either.”

She hears Hunk snort. She turns to face him. He’s shaking the water off his hands again.

She rises a brow “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” A grin spreads across his face.

There’s another string of quietness that engulfs them. But, this time it is less awkward.

Acxa purses her lips, her brows scrunched together.

“So, how about the meatloaf? Still want to try?”

She opens her mouth, a refusal on the tip of tongue.

“I-I suppose.”

“Great!”

**_ ………….. _ **

He tried video games comics, took a long hot bath, milked kaltenecker, took a long walk around the castle-nada-nothing. His eyes were as wide awake, as they were blood shot, and itchy.

 

 Coran was strangely nowhere in sight, neither was Shiro or Pidge. Well, Shiro wasn’t all that strange-being the early to sleep early to rise kind of guy. But Pidge, Pidge was a fishy one. She wasn’t in her room, or her lab, or the hanger, or in the living area. Then again, maybe lady luck was smiling upon him because Pidge has certainly been-cranky lately. Snapping at everyone and everything, like some crazed Tasmanian devil.

Lance sighs and hums a tuneless tune as, he turned down another hallway, lazy and sluggish. He perked up a bit once Allura’s room come into sight.

 

He frowned, the memories of earlier come to play, this time it’s strung alone with a strong feel of guilt, as he stops in his tracks. He wondered, maybe if she was still angry with him. Maybe Hunk was right, maybe he did push it a little too far. But, still he didn’t get why Allura was, so adamant about defending Lotor. Black paladin or not. Lotor is still Lotor. And Lotor is super-mega evil, and up to some conniving scheme, he was sure of it-

Still he should probably apologize for upsetting her. Lance grits his teeth and swallows his pride.

He approaches the door, he wondered for a brief second, if he should just wait until morning. No. He should do it now, before he chickens out, his fist nearly hits the door-

“AHH!” A bloodcurdling shout vaulted behind Allura’s door, and it creep from under the door, and echoed out into the hall. Lance stilled, like every muscle in his body had been frozen.

That wasn’t a woman’s voice- he blinks.

It wasn’t Allura’s voice- he blinks again

That was a man’s voice! That feeling of guilt soon morphs into something else.

And not just any man’s. It was Lotor’s.  He was going to throw up. He takes a deep breath. _It’s nothing. It’s nothing. It’s nothing_. He chants to himself, regardless of how much it didn’t comfort him.

His fist fell to his side. He swallowed again.  Carefully, he leaned forward and pressed his ear to her door. The metal was cool against the cusp of his ear.

His heart hummed in his chest as he heard her soft voice- it was like he in his own 7th heaven.

“Lotor? Lotor, it’s okay, it okay. Come on, up, up, let’s get you out these clothes.”

And now, it was like the worst nightmare he never he had, had just came and slapped him right dead center in his face. It was like that time that bratty kid had kicked him right in the groin, at his cousin’s birthday bash. Then again with the truth falling piece by piece into his lap. He much rather had been kicked in the balls than-than- he pulled away and dung his fingers into his ears, to see if he was hearing things correctly, and wasn’t having some sort of auditory hallucinations.

He hears a lot of shuffling. The bed creaking-he nearly slams his head against the door. He listens.

**“Am I, so deeply sorry, Allura.”**

Sorry? for what? Sorry for what? Lance feels anger constrict his chest. And why is he in her room to begin with?

**“Sshh, don’t worry about it.”**

Worry? Worry about what? What did he do? He listens closer-

**“They were your favorite.”**

Favorites?

**“And they can be washed. Here.”**

Silence. Lance feels his mouth go dry.

**“So, you can get that rancid taste out your mouth.”**

Rancid taste?

**“I’ll get some new blankets. And new clothes. Go and ahead and washup.”**

Allura sounds so tender.

The voices became muddled. His heart’s thumping outweighing the chatter going on in the other room. It felt like hours, that he was just standing there-the door begins to open. Lance books it from the door, pressing himself into the darkest corner he could find in such short notice. She stalks off to a storage/laundry room adjacent to her own.

 

He hesitates as he watches her disappear. He takes a deep breath-and a swallow, as he peeks into her room, the door is sliding closed, but, he it doesn’t spare him, for Lance gets a perfect glimpse of a half-naked Lotor stalking into her bathroom.

He snaps away. The hammering in his chest, is bruising his ribcage. There’s a lump forming in his throat. He’s shaking, and he’s not sure why. He throws his head back.

He’s breathing hard through his nose.

Everything’s so painfully quiet. Lance didn’t know what to do, it’s as if his mind had gone blank. His thoughts like a crumbled piece of notebook paper.

“Lance?”

His whole body goes stiff. His eyes jerk to Allura’s alarmed ones. Her brows are raised. Her gaze is darting to him and the door. The evidence is clear, cradled in her arms are new blankets and clothing. Clothing specially tailored for a male physique. A tall male physique.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I’m- “Lance wants to plead innocence, feign ignorance, pretend that he saw nothing. But, the words come flying from his mouth, and what he wants to do, and what he should have done, the lines are blurred.

“Why is Lotor in your room!?”

Allura opens her mouth. She’s too tired for this. She had just finished having a two-way screaming match with Pidge today. No more. No tonight.

“It is none of your concern.” she states in a manner that wasn’t meant to be, so cold-

“Allura!”

“Good night, Lance. It’s late.” She brushes past him, as quickly, as her feet could carry her, she hastily swipes the door closed before he could get another word out.

Lance is left to the painful quietness of the hallways, and dark corridors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Comments are supper appreciated! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
